


Великая жертва

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 5LVL — Спецквест (тема «Божественное») на ЗФБ 2021 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Goodbye Sex, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, talk during sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: «Это не так уж и страшно. Всего лишь смерть». Эрен просит Флока о великой жертве.
Relationships: Floch Forster/Eren Yeager
Series: 5LVL — Спецквест (тема «Божественное») на ЗФБ 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195646
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Великая жертва

**Author's Note:**

> Это псевдопвп, они только ебутся и говорят, больше ничего не происходит, но суть не в ебле, поэтому указывать пвп в шапке нет смысла. Оно тут просто для фона. Но есть — о чем предупреждаю здесь.

Все становится намного сложнее, когда в дело вмешиваются проклятые чувства. Эрен уже и не думал, что способен на них. И никогда не знал, что может так полюбить.

Флок лежит, откинувшись на подушки, уставший, затраханный, с влажной блестящей кожей, с прядями мокрых волос на лбу, похожими на раны. Он прекрасен сейчас, его хочется взять еще пару раз и трахать до изнеможения. Оставить на кровати заснувшим или даже провалившимся в беспамятство после бурного секса. Поцеловать в лоб и уйти навсегда — такое расставание они оба смогут пережить.

Когда они в первый раз серьезно разговаривали и он посвящал Флока в свои планы, заранее прощупав почву и решив, что ему вполне можно доверять, Эрен еще не любил его. Тогда все получалось легко и просто. Не было тяжести на душе, сомнений, страха. Флок был всего лишь инструментом для реализации его целей, едва знакомым парнем, болванчиком, которого можно использовать, почти не испытывая угрызений совести.

— Давай еще раз! — просит Флок и быстро облизывает губы. Он вымотан после предыдущих шести раз, у него нет сил, но он разводит бедра и протягивает руки к Эрену, глядя с такой страстью, что тот снова готов на что угодно.

Раньше все было проще. Сейчас многое изменилось. Эрен постоянно откладывал последний разговор, но больше тянуть нельзя. Он понимает, что пора уходить, что им придется разделиться. Он знает, что если останется с Флоком, то не выдержит. На себя ему наплевать, но он слишком хорошо осознает, на что обрекает Флока. Что собирается сказать ему. Какие жуткие слова хочет произнести.

Снова опускаясь Флоку на грудь, Эрен спокойно начинает:

— Наш план не выгорит, если за тобой не пойдет большинство.

— Ты хочешь обсудить это сейчас?

— Да, именно сейчас. Времени мало. Слушай внимательно.

Он просто лежит на Флоке, целует его лицо, дует на мокрый лоб, гладит по ключицам. Не спешит вторгаться в его тело.

— Со всеми этими воспоминаниями я многое узнал и теперь кое-что понимаю в людях. Никто не захочет подчиняться просто так, даже самые безумные идеалисты. Нужно удовлетворить их низменные потребности, дать им то, чего они жаждут где-то глубоко внутри себя. О чем, возможно, сами не подозревают. Кинуть подачку, как нищему в базарный день. Зацепить их за самое темное в их душах.

Флок напрягается, хмурится.

— О чем это ты?

— Это сработает, просто поверь. Делай так, как я скажу, — и все получится. Но тебе нужно перестать быть собой. Тебе придется играть роль.

Последние распоряжения чудовищны, но Эрен произносит их спокойно, отстраненно. Он давно все продумал.

— Избивай слабых, издевайся над ними, плюй в лицо. Можешь показательно убить парочку. Сделай так, чтобы они видели кровавую печать у тебя на лице. Знаешь, как будто кто-то подошел к тебе с окровавленными пальцами и провел полосу прямо на лбу. Тебя должны бояться.

— Эрен, это!..

— Не спорь. По-другому не выйдет.

Флок пару минут думает, потом выдыхает и кивает. Обхватывает его ногами, сжимает бедра изо всех сил, стонет так, словно ему больно. Возможно, ему больно. Заранее.

— Позволь кадетам избить Шадиса, — велит Эрен и наконец входит в него. — Им это понравится. А сам смотри и смейся вместе с ними. Следи, чтобы не искалечили и не убили, только попинали. Он может пригодиться. В каждом кадетском корпусе отдавай инструкторов толпе.

Некоторое время они молчат, сосредоточенные на сексе — и на своих мыслях. Пот стекает по вискам Флока, тот морщится с мученическим видом.

Эрен держит медленный, размеренный ритм, который сводит Флока с ума — не дает ему дойти до разрядки, а только мучительно удерживает на грани.

— Избить Шадиса и других инструкторов? — недоуменно спрашивает тот наконец. — Да, кому-то это понравится, но ведь будут и те, кто захочет уже мне плюнуть в лицо за такое!

— Первых будет намного больше, Флок. А вторых и вовсе единицы. Так уж устроены люди. Часть радостно кинется избивать ненавистного инструктора, кому-то будет все равно, кто-то не поймет, что думает по этому поводу, и лишь единицы четко осознают, что происходит. Никто из них в тебя не плюнет — большинство будет на твоей стороне.

Лицо Флока кривится, словно стекает с кожи посмертная восковая маска.

— Я сам буду не на «своей» стороне… Мне страшно, Эрен. Ты слишком многого от меня хочешь — меня же будут презирать и ненавидеть, захотят убить!

— Это не так уж и страшно. Всего лишь смерть. Не бойся, ведь я буду с тобой.

— Если бы ты был со мной — я бы ничего не боялся! Ты же сказал, что уйдешь, что заканчивать все мне придется одному!

— Думаешь, меня ждет другой конец? Каждый из нас сыграет свою роль. И что там подумают остальные — их дело. Главное, что мы добьемся своего. Пусть они никогда не поймут нас, пусть не узнают о нашей жертве — что ж. Я буду знать о том, что ты сделал. Этого тебе не достаточно?

— Достаточно, Эрен, — отвечает Флок и обнимает его за плечи. — Если ты так хочешь, если так надо — я сделаю. Пусть меня презирают, пусть плюют мне вслед, пусть мое имя проклянут в веках — мне плевать. Для тебя я готов на все, Эрен.

Лицо расслабляется, на губах появляется легкая улыбка. Он согласен на все, и даже такая страшная участь — погибнуть не как герой, а как презренный негодяй — его больше не пугает. Наверное, это проявление любви, ведь ради чего еще Эрен посмел бы просить о подобном? Ни один из его друзей не сделал бы того же, что бы они ни говорили о любви к нему. «Отринь все свои идеалы, притворись другим человеком ради меня, ради того короткого счастья, что у нас было, ради тех мгновений, что мы провели вместе — как проводим сейчас последнее из них. Я убью миллионы, и я оплакал каждого из них тысячи и тысячи раз, но больше всех я оплакиваю тебя, любимый, и сильнее всего жалею, что ничего нельзя изменить. Что тебе придется умереть за меня, а я даже не смогу быть рядом, чтобы вложить пальцы в твои раны, остановить текущую кровь, осушить твои слезы и забрать твою боль. Если бы я только мог. Но я не могу».

— Не жалей меня, глупый, — улыбаясь, говорит Флок и вжимается в него еще крепче. — Может, я это заслужил. Или это моя судьба. Или… какая, к титанам, разница? Я хочу сделать хоть что-то полезное. Я тащил командора Эрвина — и это оказалось никому не нужно, все, что я делал, было пустым, бессмысленным… Не хочу уходить, не сделав хоть что-то ценное. Мне хочется быть нужным, пригодиться кому-то. Пригодиться тебе.

Эрен уже видит будущее. Видит презрение в глазах их бывших друзей. Видит, как плюют они на землю под ноги Флока, как проклинают его имя. Слышит их злые слова о нем. «Он дурной человек, и его нужно остерегаться».

Но он знает Флока совсем другим: самоотверженным, великодушным, щедрым и понимающим. Знает, что Флок способен на любые жертвы ради других — даже если его жертвы останутся безвестными.

Они исступленно любят друг друга, пытаясь забыться.

И жуткие образы, встающие перед их внутренними взорами, на время бледнеют и отступают, оставляя их в покое.

Пусть даже ненадолго, ведь темное будущее впереди — и оно неминуемо.

— Я сделаю все, как ты хочешь, и умру с твоим именем на устах, — говорит Флок.

Так и будет — и Эрену нечем отплатить за это.


End file.
